No More Dream
No More Dream es la canción titulo del single debut 2 COOL 4 SKOOL de BTS, esta canción fue promocionada junto a We Are Bulletproof Pt.2 durante el lanzamiento del single. No More Dream es reconocida como "la canción debut" de BTS, siendo interpretada en diversos conciertos junto a otras canciones titulo. Además de contar con la primera coreografía presentada del grupo. Guía *Rap Monster *Jin *Suga *J-Hope *Jimin *V *Jungkook Letra Romanización=yamma ni ggumeun mwoni yamma ni ggumeun mwoni yamma ni ggumeun mwoni ni ggumeun gyeou geugeoni I wanna big house, big cars & big rings But sasireun I dun have any big dreams haha nan cham pyeonhage sareo ggum ddawi an ggwodo amudo mwora an hajanheo jeonbu dadada ddokgagati nacheoreom saenggakhago isseo saeggakkakkamake ggameogeun ggum manhdeon eorin sijeol daehageun geokjeong ma meollirado gal geonikka arasseo eomma jigeum dokseosil gandanikka niga ggumkkwo-on ni moseubi mwoyeo jigeum ni geoul sogen nuga boyeo, I gotta say neoui gireul garago dan harureul sarado mworado harago nayakhameun damadwo wae mal mothago isseo? gongbuneun hagi silhdamyeonseo hakgyo ddaeryeo chigineun geobnaji? igeo bwa deunggyohal junbihane beolsseo cheol jom deureo jebal jom, neo ibman saragajigo imma yurimental boy (Stop!) jasinege mureobwa eon je niga yeolsimhi noryeokhaetnyago yamma ni ggumeun mwoni yamma ni ggumeun mwoni yamma ni ggumeun mwoni ni ggumeun gyeou geugeoni geojitmariya you such a liar See me see me ya neon wiseonjaya wae jakku ddan gireul garae ya neona jalhae jebal gangyohajin marajwo (La la la la la) ni ggumi mwoni ni ggumi mwoni mwoni (La la la la la) gojak igeoni gojak igeoni geoni jigyeoun same day, banbokdoeneun maeire eoreundeulgwa bumonimeun teure bakhin ggumeul juibhae jangnaehuimang neombeowon.. gongmuwon? gangyodoen ggumeun anya, guhoemal guwontusu sigannangbiin yajae doljikgureul nallyeo jiok gateun sahwe-e banhanghae, ggumeul teukbyeolsamyeon jasinege mureobwa ni ggumui profile eogabman batdeon insaeng ni sarmui jueoga doe-eobwa niga ggumkkwo-on ni moseubi mwoyeo jigeum ni geoul sogen nuga boyeo, I gotta say neoui gireul garago dan harureul sarado mworado harago nayakhameun damadwo yamma ni ggumeun mwoni yamma ni ggumeun mwoni yamma ni ggumeun mwoni ni ggumeun gyeou geugeoni geojitmariya you such a liar See me see me ya neon wiseonjaya wae jakku ddan gireul garae ya neona jalhae jebal gangyohajin marajwo (La la la la la) ni ggumi mwoni ni ggumi mwoni mwoni (La la la la la) gojak igeoni gojak igeoni geoni saraganeun beobeul molla naraganeun beobeul molla gyeoljeonghaneun beobeul molla ijen ggumkkuneun beobdo molla nuneul nuneul nuneul ddeora da ije chumeul chumeul chumeul chwobwa ja dasi ggumeul ggumeul ggumeul ggwobwa da neo ggumuldaejima umuljjumul daejima wussup! geojitmariya you such a liar See me see me ya neon wiseonjaya wae jakku J/JM ddan gireul garae ya neona jalhae jebal gangyohajin marajwo (La la la la la) ni ggumi mwoni ni ggumi mwoni mwoni (La la la la la) RM/JM gojak igeoni gojak igeoni geoni To all the youngsters without dreams. |-| Live Ver. =yamma ni ggumeun mwoni yamma ni ggumeun mwoni yamma ni ggumeun mwoni ni ggumeun gyeou geugeoni I wanna big house, big cars & big rings But sasireun I dun have any big dreams haha nan cham pyeonhage sareo ggum ddawi an ggwodo amudo mwora an hajanheo jeonbu dadada ddokgagati nacheoreom saenggakhago isseo saeggakkakkamake ggameogeun ggum manhdeon eorin sijeol daehageun geokjeong ma meollirado gal geonikka arasseo eomma jigeum dokseosil gandanikka niga ggumkkwo-on ni moseubi mwoyeo jigeum ni geoul sogen nuga boyeo, I gotta say neoui gireul garago dan harureul sarado mworado harago nayakhameun damadwo wae mal mothago isseo? gongbuneun hagi silhdamyeonseo hakgyo ddaeryeo chigineun geobnaji? igeo bwa deunggyohal junbihane beolsseo cheol jom deureo jebal jom, neo ibman saragajigo imma yurimental boy (Stop!) jasinege mureobwa eon je niga yeolsimhi noryeokhaetnyago yamma ni ggumeun mwoni yamma ni ggumeun mwoni yamma ni ggumeun mwoni ni ggumeun gyeou geugeoni geojitmariya you such a liar See me see me ya neon wiseonjaya wae jakku ddan gireul garae ya neona jalhae jebal gangyohajin marajwo (La la la la la) ni ggumi mwoni ni ggumi mwoni mwoni (La la la la la) gojak igeoni gojak igeoni geoni jigyeoun same day, banbokdoeneun maeire eoreundeulgwa bumonimeun teure bakhin ggumeul juibhae jangnaehuimang neombeowon.. gongmuwon? gangyodoen ggumeun anya, guhoemal guwontusu sigannangbiin yajae doljikgureul nallyeo jiok gateun sahwe-e banhanghae, ggumeul teukbyeolsamyeon jasinege mureobwa ni ggumui profile eogabman batdeon insaeng ni sarmui jueoga doe-eobwa niga ggumkkwo-on ni moseubi mwoyeo jigeum ni geoul sogen nuga boyeo, I gotta say neoui gireul garago dan harureul sarado mworado harago nayakhameun damadwo yamma ni ggumeun mwoni yamma ni ggumeun mwoni yamma ni ggumeun mwoni ni ggumeun gyeou geugeoni geojitmariya you such a liar See me see me ya neon wiseonjaya wae jakku ddan gireul garae ya neona jalhae jebal gangyohajin marajwo (La la la la la) ni ggumi mwoni ni ggumi mwoni mwoni (La la la la la) gojak igeoni gojak igeoni geoni saraganeun beobeul molla naraganeun beobeul molla gyeoljeonghaneun beobeul molla ijen ggumkkuneun beobdo molla nuneul nuneul nuneul ddeora da ije chumeul chumeul chumeul chwobwa ja dasi ggumeul ggumeul ggumeul ggwobwa da neo ggumuldaejima umuljjumul daejima wussup! geojitmariya you such a liar See me see me ya neon wiseonjaya JK/JMwae jakku ddan gireul garae ya neona jalhae jebal gangyohajin marajwo (La la la la la) ni ggumi mwoni ni ggumi mwoni mwoni (La la la la la) gojak igeoni gojak igeoni geoni To all the youngsters without dreams. |-| Hangul =얌마 니 꿈은 뭐니 얌마 니 꿈은 뭐니 얌마 니 꿈은 뭐니 니 꿈은 겨우 그거니 I wanna big house, big cars & big rings But 사실은 I dun have any big dreams 하하 난 참 편하게 살어 꿈 따위 안 꿔도 아무도 뭐라 안 하잖어 전부 다다다 똑가같이 나처럼 생각하고 있어 새까까까맣게 까먹은 꿈 많던 어린 시절 대학은 걱정 마 멀리라도 갈 거니까 알았어 엄마 지금 독서실 간다니까 니가 꿈꿔온 니 모습이 뭐여 지금 니 거울 속엔 누가 보여, I gotta say 너의 길을 가라고 단 하루를 살아도 뭐라도 하라고 나약함은 담아둬 왜 말 못하고 있어? 공부는 하기 싫다면서 학교 때려 치기는 겁나지? 이거 봐 등교할 준비하네 벌써 철 좀 들어 제발 좀, 너 입만 살아가지고 임마 유리멘탈 boy (Stop!) 자신에게 물어봐 언 제 니가 열심히 노력했냐고 얌마 니 꿈은 뭐니 얌마 니 꿈은 뭐니 얌마 니 꿈은 뭐니 니 꿈은 겨우 그거니 거짓말이야 you such a liar See me see me ya 넌 위선자야 왜 자꾸 딴 길을 가래 야 너나 잘해 제발 강요하진 말아줘 (La la la la la) 니 꿈이 뭐니 니 꿈이 뭐니 뭐니 (La la la la la) 고작 이거니 고작 이거니 거니 지겨운 same day, 반복되는 매일에 어른들과 부모님은 틀에 박힌 꿈을 주입해 장래희망 넘버원.. 공무원? 강요된 꿈은 아냐, 9회말 구원투수 시간낭비인 야자에 돌직구를 날려 지옥 같은 사회에 반항해, 꿈을 특별사면 자신에게 물어봐 니 꿈의 profile 억압만 받던 인생 니 삶의 주어가 되어봐 니가 꿈꿔온 니 모습이 뭐여 지금 니 거울 속엔 누가 보여, I gotta say 너의 길을 가라고 단 하루를 살아도 뭐라도 하라고 나약함은 담아둬 얌마 니 꿈은 뭐니 얌마 니 꿈은 뭐니 얌마 니 꿈은 뭐니 니 꿈은 겨우 그거니 거짓말이야 you such a liar See me see me ya 넌 위선자야 왜 자꾸 딴 길을 가래 야 너나 잘해 제발 강요하진 말아줘 (La la la la la) 니 꿈이 뭐니 니 꿈이 뭐니 뭐니 (La la la la la) 고작 이거니 고작 이거니 거니 살아가는 법을 몰라 날아가는 법을 몰라 결정하는 법을 몰라 이? 꿈꾸는 법도 몰라 눈을 눈을 눈을 떠라 다 이제 춤을 춤을 춤을 춰봐 자 다시 꿈을 꿈을 꿈을 꿔봐 다 너 꾸물대지마 우물쭈물 대지마 wussup! 거짓말이야 you such a liar See me see me ya 넌 위선자야 왜 자꾸 딴 길을 가래 야 너나 잘해 제발 강요하진 말아줘 (La la la la la) 니 꿈이 뭐니 니 꿈이 뭐니 뭐니 (La la la la la) 고작 이거니 고작 이거니 거니 To all the youngsters without dreams. |-| Traducción al español= Spotify Melon Preview *Página Oficial Trailers thumb|left|330 px thumb|right|330 px MV thumb|left|330 px thumb|right|330 px thumb|center|335 px Practicas thumb|center|335 px Official Cam Stage Curiosidades * Es el debut de J-Hope como escritor y compositor, y Jungkook como escritor para el grupo. ** Sin embargo, KOMCA no registra a Jungkook en los creditos de la canción a diferencia del álbum físico. * Durante el coro, en la versión orignal de la coreografía y durante el pre-debut del grupo se tenia planeado que todos los miembros levantaran sus camisetas, sin embargo, cuando la coreografía estaba completa decidieron que solo Jimin lo hiciera. * Para BTS Live The Most Beautiful Moment In Life On Stage: Epilogue se presentó una versión extendida de la parte final de la canción, contando con un dance break y J-Hope en el centro de este. * Esta canción fue presentada como canción especial en Mnet para el comeback de LOVE YOURSELF: Her en el Show especial que presentó el grupo. Categoría:Canciones